legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dire Migration
Dire Migration is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 4, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on March 10, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the forty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty fourth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at March 6, 2018 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * 1%, 3% and 5% Easter UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 800. * Individual Ranking reduced from 30,000 to 10,000. * Card Reward Ranking reduced from rank 5,500 to 4,000. * 2nd lowest Card Reward Ranking reduced from rank 1,600 to 1,200. * Better ticket rewards in the higher Individual and Guild Ranks. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Water Sculptor Torricelli (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Migratory Exile Addis(UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Hair-Trigger Muluja (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Avian Adherent Romaya (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue The pass bore the names of both the ruling powers from the kingdom of Douto and the empire of Tavaits. So long as it remained in the possession of the cleric Regnie, she and her Royal Migrants of Douto would be allowed to complete their journey without disturbance. However, Regnie quaked with fright; she had just learned the reality of the situation was not as simple. The signature of the empress Zara, reigning in the place of the recently deceased husband, held unquestioned authority, but rounding the mountain pass that overlooked the border presented her with an ominous sight. There were over ten thousand soldiers waiting on the plains below being led by the mercenary general Cadeline. As she was infamous for instigating wars merely so her ravens could feast upon the corpse-strewn battlefields, it did not seem likely they were a welcoming party. There was no longer doubt in Regnie's mind; Zara never intended for her to reach the Temple of the Holy Wings. The cleric suspected some foul deed was being carried out under her command there, and the display of force all but confirmed Zara did not want the veil lifted. Regardless, her signature on Regnie's pass proved she was responsible for the Royal Migrants' safety. Unlikely though the possibility was, perhaps the soldiers would do nothing more than threaten in the hopes of turning her away without lifting a finger. That notion was dashed when she realized ignoring them would not work, even if they were commanded. The pass merely guaranteed her entry into the country, not that she would leave it alive. Regnie's feet wanted to run away, but her heart retained its determination. If she did not complete the pilgrimage, Douto would undoubtedly succumb to Zara's curse. Both countries belonged to the same sect of worship, offering their faith to a divine eagle that spread the gods' blessings to their remote corner of the land. There were once many other countries that shared this indigenous belief until they were invaded and annexed by Tavaits. The previous emperor, unsatisfied with being a mere king, had harbored ambitions to reign over an empire like Ildanev. Only Douto was able to successfully fend off each offensive attempt. In the peace conference that followed the final conflict, Douto agreed to hand over a portion of land containing the Temple of the Holy Wings on the condition Tavaits cease their hostilities altogether. Peace lasted for a number of decades, but no sooner had the empress assumed the throne than she began plotting to capture Douto. It would have to be clandestine enough that it would not rile the small country's many foreign allies. Douto's wise monarch had established those bonds partly as a deterrent against future declarations of war; no gain would be enough to counteract the siege Tavaits would eventually face by an alliance far surpassing even their impressive military might. Finally, the empress decided to perform a ceremony at the Temple of the Holy Wings that placed a curse on the kingdom. Regnie was the first to notice something was amiss after dark clouds covered the entire country for seven days. She used a crystal mirror to observe if it was the work of the temple's goddess Romaya, but it was Zara who appeared on the other side. Several more days passed and the clouds continued to grow darker and thicker, lending credence to the thought that she was responsible, so Regnie informed the king. He then sent a message to Zara asking for her cooperation in allowing the pilgrims to visit the temple and pray for aid. This was how he believed it would be possible to stop her plan without risking accusation. "Right, this is an order from the king. I have to reach the temple no matter what." However, the realization of the immense burden she bore caused her legs to start shaking anew. "Everything'll be fine! There's no need to be afraid when I have so many strong allies to depend on." To help further reassure herself, she recalled their names and circumstances one by one. First was Torricelli, a hermit-like swordswoman who pledged her loyalty only to those the of silence mentioned. With her acute senses, she had divined the origin of the curse before even Regnie. Her arrival at the castle to offer her aid coincided with the king's commandment of the pilgrimage. Next was Addis, a former official who had been exiled from the capital city years ago. They had met by chance, and Regnie, long aware of her innocence, welcomed her, providing a new opportunity to exercise her keen wit and observational skills once more. Finally, there was Muluja. She was the most unpredictable of the group, but her offensive capabilities could not be overlooked. Said to have been the strongest in their entire army, they were forced to imprison her after several major infractions and deviations from order. She was in the middle of serving a lengthy sentence when the offer of a pardon came if she ensured the success of the pilgrimage. Against a similarly unhinged warrior as Cadeline, there were few better tactics than fighting fire with fire. The three of them had split up near the border on Addis' suggestion and would rejoin at a point closer to the temple. Until then, Regnie was left in the care of three other helpers they had met just beyond the capital's gates: A silver-haired bowman, a sprightly elf maiden, and a battle-scarred tamer of Cryptids. They had saved her from the roving monsters of the plains while she was looking for the herbs necessary for the ceremony. The story of their travels was most surprising, but she sensed they were worthy of trust and accepted their submission of assistance. "Right, together we'll make it through!" With her courage restored, the four of them marched towards the soldiers of Tavaits. Regnie then presented the pass and proclaimed in a firm voice: "We are the Royal Migrants from Douto! By order of your empress, you shall allow us passage!" To her dismay, neither Cadeline nor her troops gave any indication of stepping aside. Conflict was inevitable. An unnerving stillness hung in the air as the sun slipped beyond the horizon. The moons began to rise, and their light shone upon a new, unexpected foe... Epilogue No sooner had Regnie passed through the temple's door than she started mentally preparing for the incantation. Not a moment could be spared for dalliance. Even so, when she reached the altar in the inner chambers, the sight she witnessed brought both her mind and lungs to a halt. There was a demonic circle etched in blood on the floor and a skull hanging from a rope around the statue of Romaya. Although the cleric's suspicions were confirmed, the extent of Zara's desecration of the sacred space was utterly appalling. She was only jolted from her shock when a new wave of war cries echoed in, a reminder that her allies were risking their lives. Taking a deep breath, she then ran up to the statue and removed the skull necklace. Next, a nearby vase of holy water was used to wash away the blood circle and a dusting of ceremonial salt purified the dais. Finally, she hoisted the vase upon the altar and mixed the herbs with the remaining water before reciting the chant as fast as her tongue would allow. "Turn anger into joy and spite into blessing..." Divine power gathered inside the urn, causing fire to rise from the mouth. Regnie removed her divine necklace and threw it into the flame as she repeated the words. Assured that ceremony was complete, she shouted in a dignified voice: "O Bearer of the Holy Wings, take flight once again! May your gusts dispel the workings of greed and malice!" ...... When the divine eagle rose from the temple in a burst of dazzling light, Zara and the forces of Tavaits lost all of their fighting spirit. Solid evidence of the fiendish ceremony and its purpose of suffocating Douto would undoubtedly earn the ire of their allies. The empress, hoping to stem the aftereffects, not only allowed the Royal Migrants to return safely but also gave them a chest full of gold and jewels from the treasury in exchange for their silence. Although Regnie accepted the gift on behalf of Douto, she did not spare any details in recounting the events for the king, merely pleading a token amount of forbearance in his response. To that end, he ensured that the world at large would only be made aware of the fact that the pilgrims reached the temple and summoned the eagle. He then made an additional demand that you be granted safe passage through Tavaits when you resumed your journey. Zara relented and told the Lightholders that you had managed to escape shortly after the eagle's appearance. Although the two countries preserved the veil of goodwill, the exposure of Zara's scheme had terrible consequences domestically. A heated battle for the throne followed the empress' swift abdication, but that concerned their neighbors in the least. For a time, Douto basked in the grace of the divine eagle as it flew in the skies above, dispersing dark clouds to return the endless blue. It was about this time that you and your companions decided to resume your journey and bid the people of Douto farewell. As Regnie watched you depart from a distance, she whispered: "I pray that you too will receive the blessing of the Holy Wings..." Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Dire Migration Category:Malice Canon